


The 3 Times Hinata Thought Kenma and Kunimi were Dating

by amaikana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Outsider, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Secret Crush, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: ...and the one time he finally found out the truth (although it wasn't what he expected).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: SofA Lite





	The 3 Times Hinata Thought Kenma and Kunimi were Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imori_Hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Imori_Hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Hanamaki x Matsukawa and Kenma x Kunimi are two ships I adore. Anything with either pair would honestly make me happy, I'm not picky. Both pairs need more love. I'd prefer something with both fluff and humor, but it's not required. You could write angst and I'd still be all for it. Any rating is fine.

The first time Hinata saw it, was on the day he visited Kenma right after he’s back from Brazil.

“Huh, you’ve got a guest today?”

Hinata blinked. There, in the doorstep of Kenma’s fancy residence, stood a guy he’s familiar with. But it’s _not_ Kenma.

“Kunimi…san, right? From Aoba Josei? Kageyama’s old team—”

“Yeah, yeah. His old teammate. You got that.” Kunimi waves him off.

“Oh, well. I’m Hin—”

“Hinata Shouyou. Karasuno alumnus. Known as _‘Ninja Shouyou’_ now. Just back to his homeland again after his 2 years of whatever journey in Brazil. Yeah, yeah. Kenma had told me some stuff about you too. Besides, do you really think I’d forget the team who had multiple times got our asses beat at Prefectural matches in high school?”

Hinata grinned sheepishly. While Kunimi only rolled his eyes at the innocent display.

Kunimi then glanced back for a second, before turning his gaze back to Hinata again. “Kenma was taking shower. But he should be done soon any second now,” he said again.

Hinata nodded absently. He casted his eyes around to find another thing that might seem off again. But he came up with nothing.

“So… Um… Kunimi-san. Why are you here?”

“Huh. Me? Shouldn’t I be the one asking you now?”

“Well…”

“Besides, what’s weird with me come visiting in a holiday season? Doesn’t everyone usually spend their holiday somewhere?”

Hinata was about to ask more question again, but before he could do that, another voice popped up.

“Oh, Shouyou? You came early, huh?”

Kenma approached them both with an easy smile.

“KENMA! Long time no see! Whoa, you dyed your hair again?! That color suits you!”

Kenma quickly invited him inside with Kunimi casually trailing them. Kenma’s hair was still wet, Hinata noticed, and Kenma let Kunimi mindlessly fiddling his fingers in his strands the whole time they talked. Hinata also noticed that Kenma was wearing a varsity jacket that wasn’t his. After all, there’s a Tohoku University logo in it, and as far as Hinata knew Kenma never even attended any college around here.

_‘It must be Kunimi’s. They seem close… Are they dating?’_

Though, in the end, Hinata forgot to ask about it.

The second time Hinata saw them, it was at one of those after-party post his team’s match against EJP Raijin.

Kenma had informed him a week prior that he had a YouTube collab scheduled with a gamer in Sendai City area—which is where the gym that host MSBY Black Jackals vs EJP Raijin match is located—and told Hinata that he probably would come to watch his upcoming match. Hinata had immediately suggested for them to meet at the after-party without any second thought.

To be honest, Hinata himself usually would prefer to skip these kinds of parties along with Atsumu, Bokuto, and Sakusa—much to their Coach and managers’ exasperation. But of course, he wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity to catch up with one of his best-friend. Moreover, due to Kenma’s uprising popularity with his career as YouTube gamer, it had become more and more difficult for them to match their schedules and meet up like old times.

**_From: Kenma  
_ ** _shou, im here now. at the south entrance_

Hinata perked up seeing the message. He turned to Atsumu—who had somehow agreed to accompany him to the party—and bid a quick goodbye to the older with a promise to meet again at the same place in an hour.

Apparently, many Inarizaki alumnus had come to watch the game too. Well, it’s understandable, given that it’s the first time Atsumu facing his old teammate, Suna Rintarou. Maybe the prospect of catching up with his twin brother was also the reason for Atsumu to easily agreed with accompanying Hinata. He wouldn’t think too much about it, though.

“Kenma! Sorry for the long wait! I forgot which direction was the south entrance and ended up getting lost for a bit and—”

Hinata cut himself off, rather stunned at the sight. There, Kenma was seen leaning on Kunimi as they’re both busily watching something on Kenma’s phone.

“Oh. Hey, Shouyou. Nice game today. That was a cool match,” Kenma greeted him as soon as he realized he was there.

Hinata blinked, quickly putting on a smile. “Hey, you two! How’re you doing these days?”

Meanwhile, his mind was busy warping around the fact that Kunimi _had_ come together with Kenma here.

_‘They must be dating! There’s no way they aren’t! Right? Right? I couldn’t be wrong, right?’_

The third time Hinata saw them again, he managed to drag Kageyama along with him.

Technically, Kageyama _did_ promise to go along with him. With the condition of him successfully telling Atsumu to stop leaving snarky comments under Kageyama’s twitter posts—even though Hinata totally didn’t get why Atsumu was willing to go through that trouble despite the fact that Kageyama most likely wouldn’t understand what those sarcastic meme GIFs mean.

Anyway, Kuroo had spoken to his managers and offered him to be a guest on Kenma’s newest YouTube section—apparently, Kuroo was Kenma’s unofficial manager too now. So, without hesitation, of course Hinata didn’t pass up the chance for starring in his _famous_ best-friend’s channel. He did, however, think ahead to bring a friend along with him.

Hinata didn’t know why, but he’s got a feeling that Kunimi would be there too later. Taking that possibility into account, he didn’t really want to feel like a third-wheel between Kenma and Kunimi. Hence why he dragged Kageyama along here.

“Hi, Shouyou. Wow, you really came along with him? Okay, good thing I prepared script for more people.”

Hinata discovered that Kenma was very methodical in preparing his shoots. He also discovered that—

“Kenma, where do you want to put this camera? Is this angle good?”

“Yeah. That’s perfect. Thanks, Akira. Can you help me arrange these lighting too?”

—that Kunimi is, apparently, working as Kenma’s assistant now.

The shoot went pretty well and ended faster than Hinata had expected. Kenma and Kunimi indeed were efficient workers, though it wasn’t really a surprising thing. What’s the more surprising for Hinata was how Kageyama and Kunimi didn’t really talk much, despite both of them being ex-teammates. Well, maybe it’s to be expectd though. Given that Kunimi seemingly not much of a talkative person and Kageyama being too awkward.

That being said, as soon as they both bid Kenma and Kunimi goodbyes and Hinata’s sure those two were already out of hearing range, he quickly whispered to Kageyama, “See! See what I said? They really look like boyfriends, right? Who do you think confessed first—”

But Kageyama only frowned confusedly. “What do you mean?”

“Aaargh, Kageyama! You idiot! didn’t you see how those two were being all touchy back then when they arranged those cameras and lighting stuff together?”

“I…guess? Isn’t it normal for friends to touch each other?”

Hinata made a face. Having spent 2 years in a western country, he had become used to innuendos like those. Ironically, he knew that Kageyama totally meant it as innocent thing when he said that.

“Forget it.” Hinata sighed.

_‘I’ll just ask Atsumu-san later.’_

“They’re dating! They’re definitely dating! There ain’t any other explanation,” Atsumu dictated confidently after he listened to Hinata’s story.

To be honest, the way Atsumu acted as if he’s a Professor in love matters kind of made it difficult to take his words seriously. But Hinata was desperate for anyone to back up his speculation, so he’d just take what he could get.

“Why don’t you just him directly, Hinata? Didn’t you say that he’s your best-friend?” Bokuto piped up.

_‘Why…’_

Hinata pondered the question a bit.

“Well, I guess it’s just more fun to find out like this.”

The fourth, and the _last_ time of the year that Hinata saw them together again, it was at the MSBY Black Jackals’ New Year’s celebration party.

Actually, calling it a “celebration party” might be too exaggerated. After all, it was only a small dorm gathering that Atsumu and Bokuto decided to threw on a whim. Although they were quite lucky to get some free meals and boozes sponsored by the one and only Onigiri Miya’s CEO, Miya Osamu, who also often gifted them with free boxes of his onigiri during promotional season.

Due to their recent continuous wins, their managers decided to allow them have a little bit fun before upcoming games season. That included allowing them to invite a few close people to the so-called “celebration party.”

Hinata immediately thought of inviting all his Karasuno old teammates. Of course, he also didn’t pass up the opportunity to invite Kenma—his best-friend, and more importantly, his first _and_ most loyal sponsor who promised him some new sports equipment for free if he could succeed promoting Bouncing Ball ltd. to his teammates.

“Hey, Kenma! Hi, Kunimi!”

This time, Hinata wasn’t surprised at all to see that Kenma had brought Kunimi along with him. Kunimi looked a bit out of place in the midst of Black Jackals team chaos, which Hinata had also expected beforehand, that’s why he had invited Kageyama too in advance. Those two might not be the best of friends, but seeing a familiar face is always a nice thing anyway—something Hinata had learned from his coincidental meeting with Oikawa in Brazil back then.

“Come on! Feel free to grab any food and drink! It’s all on us—well, actually Miya Osamu’s the one who brought it all for us,” Hinata ushered his friends in sheepishly.

Kunimi and Kageyama took their opportunity to catch up and planning a reunion with other Kitagawa Daichi alumnus—something Hinata never thought would ever happen, if judging by Kageyama’s history with his old middle school teammates. Surprisingly, also Kenma and Osamu got along great. Perhaps it had to do with both of them being young businessmen with growing start-up businesses, Hinata guessed.

He waited until Kenma and Osamu finished their discussion about marketplace in Tokyo before he finally, _finally_ decided to blurt out the thing he’d been itching to ask Kenma for the past months.

“So… Kenma?”

“Hn? What is it, Shouyou?”

Hinata grinned unabashedly. “Who was it who confessed first? Since when you two began dating? Where did you—”

“W-Whoa– Slow down, Shouyou! What are you talking about?” Kenma cut him off and stared at him confusedly.

Which…also made Hinata even more confused in return. “I mean, you _and_ Kunimi. You two are dating, right?”

Kenma almost choked on his soda drink. “W-What?! Who told you…”

Hinata blinked. “So, you don’t?”

_‘Gosh, so I was wrong?! So, stupid Kageyama was right?!’_

“S-Sorry, Kenma. I just thought—”

“A-Actually,” Kenma began. He averted his eyes briefly, glancing at Kunimi’s direction who was still engrossed in his conversation with Kageyama, before clearing his throat and turning his gaze at Hinata again. “Actually… I’ve been wanting to ask you something… Err…”

“What is it?” Hinata prompted him.

“Uhh… H-How do you confess to someone? I-I mean– It’s– Um, I honestly get why you could think that us were dating. Kunimi… He is… I knew him when playing this MMORPG game. We talked a lot in chats. We found out that we both played volleyball and live in the same area. So… I also asked Kuroo’s advice about this, and Kuroo said to just invite him to hang out in my place. And Kunimi came. A-And… Well, back then when you visited me after coming back to Brazil—”

Hinata gasped. “It was the first time Kunimi visited you?”

Kenma laughed awkwardly. “Well, yeah. It was. So, anyway, I invited him just like what Kuroo told me. And, um, we get along great. Actually, back then it was the second day of Kunimi being at my place. We didn’t realize that we played until late the day before. It was too late for Kunimi to catch a bus back home, so he ended up sleeping in my place.”

“That sounds like a great start! Then? What’s the problem?” Hinata prodded.

“I don’t know how to confess to him! That’s the problem!” Kenma groaned. 

“…Oh.”

Hinata pondered it a bit. It’s not like he’s very experienced either in love matters. Maybe he should try asking Atsumu again? Or…

“Kenma! You’ve got an e-mail!” Kunimi called out from his position on one of the sofas. Hinata saw that Sakusa had somehow joined his and Kageyama’s conversation this time.

“Huh? Why Kunimi has your phone?” Hinata asked bewilderedly.

Strangely enough, Kenma acted as if it’s just something usual between them. “Kunimi borrowed my phone to try that new game I downloaded this morning. Actually, I almost forgot that he still has my phone.”

“Huh.”

Hinata blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then, he _chuckled._

“Kenma,” he called his friend again. When Kenma glanced back at him, Hinata grinned giddily. “Just tell your feeling to him. It’s okay. I dare betting on my medals, nothing would go wrong with you two!”

Kenam looked pretty much puzzled, but Hinata was the one finally feeling assured and content now. Those two would be okay. They’re practically already dating, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here we are! This is the first time I used the "Didn't Knew They Were Dating" tag, but it's so fitting here, lol.  
> This pair is very rare one! I've never even thought the possibility of KenKuni/KuniKen before this. But thinking back, both of them being listless and not that into Volleyball makes them an interesting pair. The thought of them together is also adorable ><  
> Actually, I have some of their headcanons that I couldn't manage to include here. Like Kunimi falling asleep on Kenma's lap when he's playing game, or Kenma asking Kunimi to play with his hair when he can't sleep...etc. But alas, I got a bit carried away with Hinata's POV here, eheheh (^^;)  
> Hope that was still a fun read!:3


End file.
